Melepasmu
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: Kita pernah melamunkan hal yang sama. Bergelut dalam irama napas yang saling berkejaran. Mengecup pagi yang dingin dalam jaring-jaring hidup. Namun, jalan tak selalu lurus. Ia panjang dan berkelok-kelok. Kita terantuk, memar dan luka. Pada akhirnya, cinta ini harus berpulang… For NaruHina Tragedy Day #3. AU. OOC. Picisan. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Rhyme A. Black**

**PresenT**

**A NaruHina Fanfiction**

**Melepasmu**

**Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day 3****rd**** Year**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei**

**WARNING : OOC. OOC. OOC. AU. Maybe, boringness?**

**Teruntuk teman-teman NHL yang selalu setia mencintai ketulusan Hinata, yang selalu menjejaki semangat Naruto. Untuk Pecinta NaruHina, yang mencintai pairing ini dengan cara yang 'berbeda'. Terima kasih, untuk waktu yang kalian luangkan.**

**Enjoy this story.**

1… 2… 3… TAKE…. ACTION!

**~0o0~**

**1.**

Matahari telah merapatkan dirinya di tepi air, mengecup dan memberikan semburat merah pada langit, membentuk siluet-siluet yang menari-nari di atas kanal-kanal. Menciptakan sebuah kehangatan di antara dinginnya angin yang berhembus. Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri, menyandarkan tubuh langsingnya pada pagar balkon dan menikmati sorenya. Mata keperakannya menatap ke arah gondola-gondola yang sedang menepi, telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar alunan sitar dan cello, bercampur dengan riuhnya suara-suara pejalan kaki di bawahnya.

"Sedang berpisah dengan mataharimu, hmm?" sepasang tangan kekar meraih pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. Aroma citrus menghampiri penciumannya, membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Naruto..."

"_Si—_ya?" tanya pria berambut pirang itu, memutar tubuh Hinata sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah putih yang terbiaskan rona merah itu.

Hinata menggeleng pelan—enggan mengatakan keinginannya, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Tangannya naik mengelus dada Naruto, meraba tempat jantung pria itu berada. Merasakan detaknya yang melonjak-lonjak.

"Merindukanku?" bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata, tangannya membelai rambut panjang Hinata, membuat wanita yang ada dipelukannya itu merasakan desir-desir halus di ulu hatinya. Hinata mendonggak, menatap wajah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Dapat ia rasakan hangat hembusan napas pria itu menyentuh pipinya, membuat rona-rona samar singgah di wajahnya yang seputih pualam.

"I—iya." Hinata mengangguk pelan, menurunkan wajahnya seolah-olah ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan Naruto. Naruto terkekeh pelan, tangannya mulai turun mengikuti garis punggung Hinata, sebelum akhirnya sampai di pinggang dan menyingkap blus berwarna pastel yang dikenakan Hinata.

"Naru—ssshhh..." Hinata tiba-tiba saja menekuk tubuhnya.

"Lho, kenapa? belum dipegang juga..."

Wanita berambut indigo panjang itu menggeleng, tangannya serta merta mencengkram pinggangnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang bagian bawah perutnya.

"Sayang kamu kenapa?" pandangan Naruto berubah khawatir, tangannya menahan pundak Hinata yang bersandar di lengannya.

"Nyeri,"

"Maag kamu kambuh?"

"Bukan," Hinata menggigit bibirnya, sebelum melanjutkan. "Mungkin sakit karena mau datang bulan."

Naruto mendesah, rencananya gagal sebelum sempat ia ucapkan. "Jadi kita nggak bisa dong malam ini?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, lagi-lagi rona merah itu hadir. "Bi... bisa kok, kalau Naruto mau..."

"Beneran?" Naruto menggodanya, membuat wajahnya yang seputih pualam memerah padam. Nyeri yang tadi muncul sirna secepat kedatangannya.

Senyum Naruto melebar ketika dirasakannya jemari lentik Hinata meraih tengkuknya. Pria berambut pirang itu menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lutut dan leher istrinya sebelum menggendongnya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Di dekatkan wajahnya, menyatukan kulit yang begitu kontras tepat di dahi sebelum bibir mereka saling memagut lembut. Lalu pelan-pelan, mereka rebah bersama malam yang kian panjang.

**~0o0~**

Naruto tengah menikmati sarapan paginya di balkon kamar mereka. Manik safirnya menjelajah turun memandangi aktivitas air di bawahnya. Beberapa gondola timbul tenggelam di pandangannya, keluar masuk ke dalam _Canal Grande_—Kanal Besar. gelombang-gelombang air menjilat-jilat permukaan dinding-dinding bangunan yang ada di seberang balkonnya, menciptakan sebuah harmoni yang indah di pagi hari. Saling bercampur dengan hiruk-pikuk kehidupan Kota Rembulan.

Perhatiannya teralih ketika di dengarnya suara derit pintu kaca Hinata melangkah masuk ke balkon kamar mereka. Rambutnya masih basah, menciptakan jejak-jejak tetesan air di bajunya. Naruto mengulas sebuah senyum sebelum menarik tubuh istrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah cemberut begitu." tanya Naruto, mencubit pelan hidung istrinya.

"Masih mmm...merah..." Hinata menggumam, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah lengan suaminya.

Naruto terkekeh, "maksud kamu apa?" tanyanya, meraih dagu Hinata dan menatap tajam pada manik keperakan itu.

"Yang semalam nggak berhasil." rajuknya, tangannya sibuk memilin-milin kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin saja waktunya bukan sekarang." ujar Naruto, membelai kepala Hinata.

"Tapi sudah lima tahun..."

Naruto mengecup kening HInata lama, mencoba menghilangkan kegundahan wanita yang ia sayangi itu. Percakapan seperti ini sejak beberapa tahun terakhir selalu menjadi pengawal pagi mereka. Hinata begitu menginginkan kehadiran momongan di tengah-tengah keluarga mereka. Mendengarkan tangis dan gelak tawa yang akan menambah kehangatan keluarga kecil mereka. Hinata begitu ingin memberikan Naruto sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu dalam sosok kecil seorang anak. Naruto pun sebenarnya menginginkan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, kehadiran Hinata dalam hidupnya saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Lima tahun sudah mereka hidup bersama-sama dalam sebuah rumah tangga. Tak jarang pertanyaan-pertanyaan 'kapan isi?' ditanyakan oleh teman-teman dan keluarga mereka. Terutama ayah Hinata yang sudah begitu ingin menimang cucu. Bahkan, Mertuanya sendiri yang mengatur agar hari jadi lima tahun pernikahan mereka rayakan di kota ini, Venesia.

"Yang sabar, yaa... Kalau sudah saatnya, kita pasti dikasih kok." ujar Naruto sembari menatap Hinata lembut. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum menenangkan, membuat Hinata merasa lebih baik. "Itu tandanya kita disuruh pacaran dulu." Lanjutnya menggoda.

"Kamu ya…"

"Hinata, kita jalan-jalan yuk!" undang Naruto, matanya berkilat-kilat senang.

Hinata mengangguk semangat sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata dan Naruto sudah berada di dalam Vaporetto—bus air, meninggalkan Ferozia menuju San Marco, salah satu tempat terkenal di Kota Rembulan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata terlihat begitu terpesona dengan pemandangan di luar jendela. Segala kegundahannya sirna begitu melihat wajah kota yang terkenal dengan sebutan bangunan-bangunan yang seolah menyembul dari dalam air itu. Gedung-gedung yang berusia ratusan tahun dibangun di tepi kanal, Gondola-gondola yang tertambat di sisiannya, serta jembatan-jembatan yang hampir berbentuk setengah lingkaran di dalam kanal-kanal kecil yang mereka lewati. Selama perjalanan, mereka lebih banyak diam. Naruto begitu sibuk dengan peta kecil yang ada di tangannya, sementara manik keperakan Hinata begitu terpesona dengan apa yang ia lihat di jendela.

Setelah melewati belasan pemberhentian, Vaporetto yang mereka naiki berhenti. Turis-turis lainnya ribut mengemasi bawaan mereka.

"Sayang, sudah sampai." panggil Naruto. Hinata tersadar seketika, ia menyapukan pandangan pada keadaan Vaporetto yang hampir kosong. "Yuk."

Pipinya bersemburat merah kala dirasakannya kehangatan menggenggam jemarinya. Bahkan setelah lima tahun kebersamaan mereka, dia masih merasakan kegugupan ketika Naruto menyentuhnya, menyelipkan secercah kehangatan di antara jemarinya. Keramaian menyambut begitu mereka menapakkan kaki di lapangan Basilika San Marco, musik-musik band menyapu gendang telinga sementara seru-seruan dalam berbagai bahasa menyemarakkan suasana. Naruto membawa Hinata maju membelah kerumunan turis-turis dan mendapati rombongan dengan topeng dan pakaian berwarna-warni sedang melakukan pawai melintasi alun-alun San Marco, beberapa di antara mereka melakukan tarian-tarian, masuk di antara para turis dan mengajak untuk menari bersama mereka.

"_Vieni qui, signora_!—Kemarilah!" seorang penari dengan topeng seperti bulu merak dan gaun lebar ala zaman Victoria menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya menari bersama.

"Na—Naru!" Hinata terbawa arus masuk ke dalam kerumunan, sementara Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang dengan tangan yang malah sibuk mengarahkan kamera digitalnya. Hinata terus saja menoleh ke belakang melihat di antara kerumunan bulu, gaun, jubah, dan topeng-topeng dengan warna yang mencolok dan mendapati Naruto berada di di sana, mengarahkan kameranya sembari tersenyum padanya. Hinata membalas tersenyum pada Naruto, melemparkan suara tawa yang begitu riang ketika salah seorang peserta festival memberikan topeng setengah wajah berwarna kuning keemasan dengan hiasan bulu panjang berwarna putih.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto tertegun menatap Hinata dari jarak yang tidak seberapa jauhnya. Ia masih bisa mendengar tawa merdu itu, mengabadikan senyuman di wajah Hinata. Tidak hanya di dalam sebuah gambar, tapi juga di dalam hidupnya.

Begitu puas mengambil gambar dengan kameranya, Naruto segera menyusul Hinata dan menariknya meninggalkan rombongan festival menuju bagian dalam Bassilika San Marco. Mereka masuk ke dalam bangunan abad ke-9 itu bersama beberapa orang turis, melewati patung-patung singa bersayap yang terbuat dari perunggu dan juga relief-relief yang kental dengan arsitektur _gothic_-nya.

"Cantik ya..." gumam Hinata tanpa melepas pandangannya dari mozaik-mozaik di dalam Bassilika. Topeng keemasan masih terpasang di wajahnya yang basah oleh bulir-bulir keringat.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut, matanya tak lepas menatap Hinata yang masih mengagumi keindahan bangunan tua itu. Diam-diam ia mengarahkan kamera digitalnya ke arah Hinata. Dari dalam lensanya, wanita itu terlihat begitu bercahaya.

Hinata menoleh begitu mendengarkan suara blitz kamera, raut wajahnya berubah begitu melihat Naruto tertawa-tawa dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau mau foto?" tanyanya, sembari membuka topengnya.

"Kalau aku bilang-bilang, bukan _candid_ dong namanya." kekeh Naruto.

"Tapi aku kan bisa pasang pose dulu."

"Tenang aja, mau pasang pose atau nggak, kamu tetap cantik kok." goda Naruto, yang langsung saja dihadiahi cubitan di lengannya.

Keluar dari dalam Bassilika, mereka menghabiskan sepanjang siang mengelilingi kota. Berkunjung ke bangunan-bangunan kuno di sekeliling San Marco, memberi makan burung-burung merpati, menyinggahi _campi_—gereja-gereja kecil, dan berpetualang di antara gang-gang kecil dan jembatan-jembatan di Kota Rembulan. Mereka bahkan tidak lagi mengikuti jalur peta, melangkah sesuka hati ke mana pun dua pasang kaki itu membawa mereka.

Tapi seharusnya mereka sadar, untuk ukuran orang yang buta arah adalah sebaiknya mengikuti peta jika berkeliling di kota yang punya seribu gang-gang kecil.

"Ki—kita sekarang di mana, Naruto?" matanya berkeliling memandangi orang-orang yang melewatinya. Tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Naruto, takut-takut tertinggal di dalam gang-gang kecil yang mereka lewati.

"Errr... entahlah." jawab Naruto singkat. Tangannya sibuk membolak balikkan peta kecilnya, berusaha keras untuk bisa kembali ke jalan besar. Mata safirnya menelaah garis-garis kuning yang saling silang di kertas yang sedang dipegangnya itu. "Kayaknya, kita mesti ke kanan." lanjutnya lagi, menebak-nebak jalan.

"Beneran?" tanya Hinata meyakinkan.

"Beneran, deh. Percaya aja sama aku." kata Naruto. Mereka kembali berjalan, lurus melewati gang-gang sempit yang malah membawa mereka ke sebuah pemukiman di pinggir kanal kecil. Di sepanjang jalan terdapat restoran-restoran dan pedagang kaki lima menjajakan dagangan mereka. Aroma keju membumbung di udara, seolah-olah menggoda setiap orang untuk singgah dan bersantai sejenak.

Rasa lapar membawa sepasang manusia itu untuk membeli _gelato_, sejenis es krim khas Italia dan menikmatinya sembari berjalan kaki di pinggiran kota lalu duduk di tepi kanal seraya menunggu matahari terbenam. Para _gondolieri_ bersiul-siul ke arah mereka, berusaha menarik perhatian mereka sambil menawarkan perjalanan mengarungi kanal dengan gondola.

"Gondola, Gondola—_Signora_!" Seorang gondolieri melambai ke arah mereka, mengangkat satu tangannya menawarkan harga kendaraan air yang jauh di bawah harga biasa—dari 80 euro menjadi 60 euro—sebuah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi di kota ini.

"Kita naik yang itu saja," tunjuk Naruto lalu menarik tangan Hinata menuju _gondolieri _yang menunggu mereka.

"_Scusi_—permisi!" kata Naruto, ia naik duluan dalam perahu yang berbentuk oval dan meruncing di ujungnya itu sebelum membantu Hinata naik. Mereka duduk di kursi beludru merah, saling bersandar satu sama lain menikmati laju pelan gondola yang meninggalkan tepi kanal, melewati jembatan-jembatan kecil yang berdiri kokoh di atas kepala mereka.

Mereka melintasi bangunan-bangunan yang didominasi warna abu-abu tua yang seolah-olah muncul begitu saja dari bawah air. Sinar-sinar lampu berbias di lintasan-lintasan air yang mereka lewati. Di belakang mereka, sang gondolieri melantunkan alunan merdu sebuah serenade. Membelah hening yang sempat tercipta beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hinata menyamankan tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan Naruto. Kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang pria itu, menikmati suara degub jantung yang berirama teratur.

"Hinata..." bisik Naruto membelai lembut kepala yang dihampari surai sewarna malam milik Hinata.

"Hmm?"

Kepala Hinata terangkat terbawa oleh tangan Naruto yang membawa dagunya. Mempertemukan dua manik mata yang begitu indah oleh binar-binar kebahagian. Mata safir Naruto menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah yang ada di hadapannya. Bagaikan pualam telah disemburati jingga, membuatnya terlihat begitu bersinar. Mata opal itu menatapnya malu-malu, seolah-olah mengirimkan sebuah perasaan yang tumpah ruah di dalam hati. Berbicara dalam diam tentang rasa dan kisah-kisah yang mereka jejaki. Kedua bibir itu saling melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, menikmati manisnya hasrat dari dalam hati.

"_I love you..."_ bisik Naruto, sebelum akhirnya memberikan sebuah kecupan manis nan hangat di bibir wanita pujaannya, Hinata.

**2.**

Hinata menelungkup ke samping sembari memeluk gulingnya, memakukan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih saja sibuk dengan laptop dan teleponnya. Ia menghela napas panjang, sejak kepulangan mereka dari Venesia seminggu yang lalu, suaminya itu menghabiskan sepanjang minggu mengubur diri dengan pekerjaannya. 'Mengejar tayang' tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen yang seharusnya sudah selesai ia kerjakan—dan ia periksa.

"Kamu belum tidur?" tanya Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," tukas Hinata seraya meraih tangan kanan Naruto. "Kerjanya besok aja, sekarang kamu istirahat."

Naruto tersenyum lembut, sesaat kemudian ia mematikan laptopnya dan menaruh benda berukuran 12 inchi itu di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya sebelum mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di dekat istrinya. Dengan segera, Hinata merapatkan dirinya, menempatkan kepalanya di atas lengan Naruto. Selama beberapa saat, mereka hanya diam dan saling memandangi.

Lalu tiba-tiba rasa nyeri menyerang pinggang Hinata lagi. Spontan saja ia menekuk tubuhnya, kedua tangannya mencengkram perut dan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh langsingnya. "Nnaa... Naruto—"

"Hinata, kamu kenapa?" Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menekan saklar lampu yang berada di dinding dekat tempat tidur mereka. Tangannya menelungkup di atas tangan Hinata, berharap agar genggamannya mampu mengurangi rasa sakit yang entah mengapa dirasakan oleh istrinya.

"Sssa... sakittt." keluhnya, rasa sakit itu seolah-olah muncul begitu saja dan menyebar di sekitar perutnya. Dan nyeri tak tertahankan ia rasakan di bagian panggul.

"Kamu nggak telat makan kan?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Hinata.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Naruto panik lalu berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni dua tiga anak tangga sekaligus menuju dapur. Dengan tidak sabaran ia meraih gelas dan mengisinya dengan air hangat dan kemudian kembali lagi menaiki anak tangga. Begitu sampai di kamarnya, dan meminumkan air hangat yang dibawanya kepada Hinata.

Naruto mengambil gelas yang isinya tinggal seperempat dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Lalu beralih memijat bagian pinggang Hinata. "Udah mendingan?"

"U...udah..." gumam Hinata pelan.

Naruto tetap duduk , sementara Hinata kembali membaringkan dirinya. Tangan Naruto dengan cekatan mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajah Hinata. Pandangan penuh kekhawatiran begitu sarat di mata safirnya. "Perempuan itu kalau sebulan berapa kali sih datang bulannya?"

"Kkok malah nanyain yang begitu?"

"Ya... aku cuma mau memastikan saja, ini normal nggak buat kamu. Aku mulai khawatir, jangan sampai kamu kenapa-kenapa."

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok..." kilah Hinata.

Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan yang meragu. "Besok kita ke Rumah Sakit ya, periksa. Jangan sampai perut kamu ada apa-apanya."

Hinata menggeleng kuat, sejak kecil ia sudah enggan untuk menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit. Ia tidak pernah merasa tenang untuk berada di tempat seperti itu, seolah-olah rumah sakit dan para dokternya akan menarik semua hal yang ia miliki. Segala kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia pertahankan.

"Nggak mau? Kenapa?"

"Takut,"

"Sayang. kamu takut kenapa? di sana kita cuma periksa keadaan kamu. Atau kita ke dokter kandungan aja?"

"Nggak mau. Nggak mau."

"Hinata, jangan manja deh," Naruto mencubit hidung Hinata pelan, "aku benar-benar khawatir sama kamu."

"Malu, Naruto..." ujar Hinata mengutarakan alasan keduanya seraya berusaha menelan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya.

"Malu kenapa?"

"Kan kalau mau periksa sama dokter kandungan, yang dilihat i—itunya..."

"Itunya? Itunya apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Kamu ih..." Hinata menggerutu, ia hendak melayangkan tinju kanannya ke lengan Naruto sebelum akhirnya dengan sigap suaminya itu menangkap tangannya dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Sayang, kalau kamu malu sama dokternya, kita cari dokter perempuan. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa melihat tubuh kamu itu, cuma aku. Jadi _please,_ kita ke dokter besok. Mau ya?"

Mau tidak mau wajah Hinata lagi-lagi disinggahi semburat merah begitu mendengar monolog singkat Naruto. Ia mengangguk singkat, meskipun ada rasa ragu dan takut yang masih melekat di dalam dirinya. Ia merasa yakin kepada laki-laki yang saat ini tengah memandanginya, memberikan sebuah rasa percaya padanya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul, "Nah, gitu dong sayang. Sekarang kamu tidur ya" lanjutnya sebelum mematikan lampu dan mengecup kening Hinata. _"I love you."_

_"Love you, too."_

**~0o0~**

Ia tidak bisa duduk tenang di kursinya, jemarinya memilin tali tas tangannya. Sesekali ia menoleh kepada Naruto yang tengah berkosentrasi dengan setir mobilnya. Membuat kata-kata permohonan yang sempat terlintas di benaknya tertahan di ujung lidah. Permohonan agar perjalanan ini tak pernah ada, sehingga ia tak perlu merasa tertekan. Entah mengapa, perasaannya tak tenang sejak kejadian kemarin malam.

"Kamu tenang aja, dokternya udah berpengalam." Kata Naru menenangkan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh. Bukan perkara dokter yang ia takutkan, melainkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh dokter itu mengenai keadaannya. Ia meringis tiap[ kali mengingat rasa nyeri yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul di sekitar perutnya, pikiran-pikiran negatif terkadang berseliweran di dalam kepalanya.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di depan sebuah klinik bersalin. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, mereka segera menuju bagian administrasi, mengurus beberapa hal dan kemudian harus menunggu untuk pemeriksaan.

Hinata memenuhi ajakan Naruto untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu. Mereka duduk berdampingan dan menunggu dalam diam. Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata mengamati keadaan klinik itu. Ada banyak wanita yang tampaknya melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, sebagian di antaranya ditemani oleh laki-laki yang kemungkinan besar adalah suami-suami mereka. Beberapa dari wanita-wanita itu mengelus-elus perut mereka yang membesar. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kapan ia dan Naruto memiliki momen seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang, sama-sama menunggu sebuah kelahiran.

"Gimana perasaan kamu?" tanya Naruto seraya meraih dan meremas tangannya lembut. Hinata balas menggenggam tangan kekar itu, mengulas sebuah senyuman hangat sebelum bersandar di bahu Naruto.

"Baik kok. Lumayan tegang juga." ujarnya pelan.

"Kamu tenang aja, ada aku di samping kamu."kata Naruto menenangkan. Mereka menunggu cukup lama, sampai akhirnya seorang pasien keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan dan seorang perawat memanggil nama Hinata.

"Nyonya Uzumaki."

"Tuh, sudah giliran kamu." mereka pun beranjak dari tempat duduk dan memasuki ruangan pemeriksaan. Di dalam ruangan itu, Hinata langsung di bawa oleh perawat ke sisi ruang yang dibatasi tirai, sementara Naruto menunggu lagi di meja dokter.

Hinata melakukan pemeriksaan kandungan dan organ reproduksi, tak sampai beberapa belas menit, Hinata menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya dan bergabung bersama Naruto yang telah menunggunya. Selang beberapa saat, seorang dokter berambut coklat yang membawa laporan kesehatan Hinata keluar dan menemui mereka.

"Bagaimana dokter? Kapan kami bisa melihat hasilnya?" tanya Naruto tidak sabaran, sementara di sampingnya, Hinata terus-menerus merasa gelisah. Jemarinya tak henti saling meremas, ia bahkan tidak bisa untuk tidak memberikan tatapan pengharapan pada dokter yang sedang berhadapan dengan mereka agar memberikannya hasil yang ia inginkan. Hasil yang menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, bahwa ia normal.

"Kami telah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan, hasil pemeriksaan yang lebih lengkap dapat diambil minggu depan. Untuk saat ini, dari hasil sementara yang kami dapatkan, kami menemukan bawah istri anda..." dokter itu berhenti sejenak, memantapkan kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. "Kami menemukan bahwa di dalam rahim istri anda terdapat sel-sel yang berkembang secara abnormal."

"Maksud anda apa?" tanya Naruto tergesa, sedangkan Hinata sudah mulai menduga-duga.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan sementara ini, menunjukkan bahwa istri anda mengidap penyakit kanker rahim. Untuk itu saya akan memberikan rujukan ke rumah sakit besar agar istri anda bisa…"

Telinga Hinata berdenging, suara dokter itu tidak lagi terdengar di indra pendengarannya. Pandangannya mulai memanas dan kabur. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menderita penyakit seperti itu. "Ini tidak mungkin kan? Anda pasti salah menganalisa, dok."

"Nyonya..."

"Tidak, ini tidak benar. Anda pasti salah, saya sehat. Anda yang—"

"Hinata—"

"Bohong," air mata itu sudah tak terbendung lagi. Mengalir satu-satu di pipinya yang pucat. Segala hal yang ia dengar saat ini terasa bagai mimpi buruk. Secepat kilat ia meraih tasnya dan buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan yang seolah-olah telah menjadi neraka untuknya.

Ia merasakan sebuah lengan membalikkan tubuhnya ketika ia berlari kecil di lorong klinik itu, larinya terhenti seketika namun isakannya merebak tak tertahankan. "Ini tidak benar-benar terjadi kan, Naruto? Semua itu salah kan?"

"Sssshhh, kamu tenang ya..." ujar Naruto menenangkan, direngkuhnya bahu yang bergetar hebat itu, juga berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang tak kalah gusar. Isakan itu teredam di dadanya, menimbulkan basah di kemejanya. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak tahan melihat wanita yang paling ia kasihi menangis seperti ini.

"Bohong kan, Naruto..? Bohong..." ujar Hinata putus asa. Ia merasakan ada sebuah beban berat menindih tubuhnya, merobek dan menciptakan luka yang menganga di sana. Ia bahkan tak bisa lagi merapalkan kata-kata, berada di tempat ini membuatnya menjadi kelu. Dan bayang-bayang itu mulai berkelebat di dalam benaknya. Penyakit yang diberitakan oleh dokter itu menikamnya dari belakang. Ketakutan akan kehilangan dan kesendirian menembus setiap sel-sel tubuhnya.

Penyakit ini...

Masih kah Naruto akan tetap bersamanya?

**To Be Continue**

**Author's side**

Holahoi guys, my dearest friends! Happy NHTD Third Year! Ulalala…

Basi banget ya? Kalian pasti ngantuk pas baca nih fanfic. Hoaaammm… #yang bikin aja ngantuk.

Ngok.

Nggak terasa ya, nih event udah tiga kali jalan. Dari jamannya NHL masih bisa dihitung jari sampai NHL udah bejibun, dari jaman jahiliyah sampai jaman terang benderang #gak nyambung #ngok.

Nah, boleh dong nih aku Tanya pendapat kalian. Boleh ya?

Apakah fanfic ini membuat kalian ingin memejamkan mata dan berlayar ke alam mimpi atau bahasa kerennya itu, mengantuk? Jika kalian mengantuk, di bagian mana kah dari fanfic ini yang membuat kalian mengantuk?

Hehehe, kalau berkenan silakan dijawabnya guys. Karena rasa-rasanya, saia mencium bau cerita 'basi' di sini. Heuuuuh, tragedy memang bukan keahlian saya. Diksi dan deskripsinya itu loh, heeeuuuuhhh… #mengeluh terus!

Oke, saatnya saia menyudahi omongan tidak jelas ini….

Narsiezzz dikit gak apa-apa yaphz?

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing…**_

_**Ever After…**_

*Kenapa bebs? Nggak suka? Goreng aspal! Ha. Ha. Ha.* #Taboked


	2. Chapter 2

**Rhyme A. Black**

**PresenT**

**A NaruHina Fanfiction**

**Melepasmu**

**Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day 3****rd**** Year**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei**

**WARNING : OOC. OOC. OOC. AU. Typo. Maybe, boringness?**

**Teruntuk teman-teman NHL yang selalu setia mencintai ketulusan Hinata, yang selalu menjejaki semangat Naruto. Untuk Pecinta NaruHina, yang mencintai pairing ini dengan cara yang 'berbeda'. Terima kasih, untuk waktu yang kalian luangkan.**

**Enjoy this story.**

1… 2… 3… TAKE…. ACTION!

**~0o0~**

**3.**

Ia memandang lemah kertas-kertas bersampul coklat yang tergeletak di depannya, membukanya untuk yang kedua kalinya hanya akan merobek-robek akal sehatnya. Pula enggan menyampaikan isi amplop coklat itu kepada istrinya.

_"Stadium tiga, saya menyarankan agar istri anda melakukan operasi pengangkatan kanker secepatnya, agar tidak menjangkiti bagian-bagian lain di dalam tubuh istri anda."_

Ucapan dokter itu bagaikan palu godam yang menghantam kepalanya, membuatnya lumpuh dan sesak. Vonis itu datang begitu saja di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan rumah tangga mereka. Ia seakan-akan bisa merasakan perih yang diderita istrinya.

_"Aku baik-baik saja kan, Naruto?"_ tanya itu kembali terngiang di telinganya, tanya yang dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini menjadi ujung setiap percakapannya dengan Hinata ketika menjelang tidur. Lidahnya kelu berkata-kata ketika mata sewarna opal itu menatapnya penuh harap. Dalam kasihnya ia hanya mampu merengkuh bahu kecil itu, mengecupnya lembut.

'_Aku harus bagaimana?' _tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Dan helaan napas panjang itu muncul berkali-kali, meminta lebih banyak udara agar ia bisa berpikir dengan lebih baik. Ia ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan Hinata, tapi pandangan mata Hinata selalu membuatnya bimbang. Ia tentu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk istrinya, ia ingin Hinata tak hidup dalam kesengsaraan.

Akhirnya ia beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dan berjalan menuju tangga. Setiap langkah yang membawanya menuju Hinata kian terasa berat.

"Sayang?" panggilnya pelan seraya membuka pintu dan mendapati kekosongan menyambutnya. Ia berjalan menuju balkon kamar dan tak juga menemukan Hinata di sana, sampai telinganya mendapati suara rintihan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi di sisi kirinya. Lalu, perasaan tercekik itu muncul lagi, membuat Naruto bergegas dan menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Hinata? Hinata? Kau kenapa? Jawab aku! Hinata!" Naruto memanggil-manggil Hinata dan tak mendapatkan satu sahutan pun dari dalam. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang, dan dalam hitungan ketiga bahunya bertemu dengan daun pintu dan membuatnya menjeblak terbuka.

Rasa ngilu di bahu kirinya hilang seketika betika melihat tubuh Hinata merosot di sudut kamar mandi. Wajah Hinata pucat pasi dan tubuhnya gemetaran menahan sakit. Pandangan Naruto turun ke bawah dan ia seolah baru saja tersengat listrik ketika manik birunya mendapati darah mengalir turun di betis Hinata.

**~0o0~**

Pikirannya kosong. Ia tidak pernah mengemudikan mobilnya secepat itu sampai membuat tangannya kebas. Ia bahkan nyaris tak bisa mengingat bagaimana caranya ia membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit dan menemukan dirinya sendiri terduduk di depan ruang UGD, tempat ia melihat orang-orang berbaju hijau membawa Hinata beberapa menit yang lalu.

Diindahkannya teguran suster untuk pindah ke tempat yang lebih nyaman dibandingkan hanya berjongkok di lantai. Ingatannya melemparkannya ke beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika dilihatnya Hinata duduk di atas darah yang menodai bagian bawah dress tidurnya dan menciptakan aliran di sepanjang kaki jenjangnya. Sedetik ia merasa lumpuh sampai tangannya lebih dulu bergerak, mengabaikan nyeri di pundaknya dan menggendong Hinata menuju rumah sakit.

Dan di sinilah dia, menatap kosong pada pintu kaca yang buram. Siluet-siluet berseliweran di baliknya. Di dalam sana, ada Hinata yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto langsung berdiri begitu didengarnya suara 'ceklek' pintu ruang gawat darurat yang membuka dan sosok perempuan berambut pirang keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana, dok?" tanyanya tergesa-gesa.

"Istri anda mengalami pendarahan hebat, untungnya ia cepat mendapatkan pertolongan. Untuk saat ini kita tunggu sampai keadaannya membaik," dokter itu berhenti sejenak, raut prihatin tampak jelas di wajahnya. "lalu kita bisa membicarakan mengenai perihal operasi yang bisa anda pertimbangkan."

Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah, "bisa saya bertemu istri saya, dok?"

"Bisa, silakan." kata dokter itu sebelum mengucap pamit dan Naruto tergesa menyusul Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu dibawa ke ruang rawat inap.

Dingin menyambutnya begitu ia memasuki ruangan Hinata. Matanya menatap sendu pada wajah yang sedang tertidur di pembaringannya. Diraihnya tangan Hinata sebelum mengecupnya lembut, mengalirkan sedikit kehangatan pada jemari lentik Hinata. Ia pejamkan matanya, merapalkan doa agar rasa sakit yang diderita Hinata dapat dibagi—atau bahkan mungkin berpindah padanya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti ini. Tidak akan sanggup.

**~0o0~**

Matahari bersinar begitu cerah, mengusik sepasang bola bulat di dalam kelopak yang bergerak-gerak sebelum terbuka dan memandang berkeliling.

Ini bukan tempat di mana ia memiliki kesadarannya terakhir kali. Dinding yang putih, gorden yang berwarna terang, ranjang yang sempit—_ah, ini rumah sakit_, pikirnya. Ia hendak menggeser tubuhnya sampai disadarinya ada beban di tangan kanannya. Ia menoleh, lalu tersenyum lembut ketika melihat gamparan rambut pirang menahan telapak tangannya. Wajah Naruto yang tertidur pulas dan mendengar dengkur halusnya membuat Hinata semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Naruto selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum, sekalipun ia ada di tempat yang selalu membuatnya takut.

Untuk beberapa menit Hinata berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam meskipun samar-samar. Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul, darah yang merembesi kakinya, dan siluet Naruto yang menggendongnya.

Meski telah menyangkal kenyataan selama berhari-hari, setiap kali ia membaringkan kepalanya di atas bantal pikiran-pikiran itu selalu membayang di dalam kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ketakutannya semakin menorehkan luka. Lubuk hatinya mengatakan, ia sekarat.

"Hinata..?" terdengar suara Naruto yang menggumam, diikuti matanya yang terbuka pelan-pelan berusaha menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah tirai.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto setelah sebelumnya mengusap cairan hangat yang mengalir di pipinya, lalu memberikan senyum kepada Naruto. "Hai..."

Naruto yang saat itu hanya bergerak-gerak malas, langsung saja menegakkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara Hinata. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap begitu menyadari Hinata membalas tatapannya. "Akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyummu lagi!" Seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Hinata yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Na—Naruto!" Hinata tentu saja kaget begitu melihat Naruto melakukan hal yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Rona merah singgah di pipinya, dan semakin memerah tatkala ia kesadarannya kembali bahwa mereka tidak sedang di rumah mereka, melainkan di dalam kamar rumah sakit. "Kkka... kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?"

"Hmm... biar saja," ujarnya dari balik bahu Hinata, "aku kan suami kamu. Siapa yang berani melarangku memeluk istriku sendiri?"

"Bu—bukan begitu, ini kan bukan di rumah." Balas Hinata pelan, bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia masih saja merasa gugup tiap kali Naruto melakukan hal-hal yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Iya deh," kata Naruto akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencium kening Hinata dan membantu istrinya itu bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. "Gimana perasaan kamu? Udah mendingan?"

"Iya." jawabnya singkat, kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya sibuk memilin ujung muncul keheningan yang canggung di antara mereka, Hinata menanti apa lagi yang akan disampaikan oleh Naruto.

Begitu pun Naruto yang kini menimbang-nimbang apakah harus ia katakana sekarang mengenai keadaan Hinata yang sebenarnya. Ia mencemaskan bagaimana rekasi Hinata bila mendengar rencana dokternya semalam, tapi ia juga takut. Bila ia semakin menunda rencana operasi Hinata, keadaan istrinya akan semakin memburuk.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"akhirnya Hinata berinisiatif untuk angkat bicara, mata keperakannya menatap Naruto yang sedang menunduk gusar di hadapannya. Ia tahu, Naruto akan menyampaikan sesuatu mengenai penyakitnya. Dan itu pasti bukanlah suatu berita yang baik.

"Semalam, aku sudah bicara sama dokter yang menangani kamu." kata Naruto hati-hati, "Dia bilang kalau... kalau kamu harus segera melakukan operasi."lanjutnya tanpa berani menatap Hinata, ia enggan melihat ekspresi kesedihan di mata istrinya.

Hinata hanya diam mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya. Haruskah dia melakukan operasi itu?

"Aku tahu ini berat untuk kamu, Hinata. Ini berat untuk kita. Tapi aku mohon, kamu mau melakukan hal ini. Demi aku." pinta Naruto sambil merengkuh tubuh Hinata, membenamkan wajah wanita itu di dadanya.

"Kamu tidak akan meninggalkan diriku kan, Naruto?" lirih Hinata tergetar, tak mampu lagi ia tahan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup meninggalkanmu, Hinata? Kamu adalah hidupku." bisiknya, mencium pucuk kepala Hinata. Berusaha mengalirkan ketenangan pada wanita yang ia rengkuh ini, mencoba memberinya kekuatan dan rasa aman. Menunjukkan bahwa Hinata tidak sendiri menghadapi ini semua, Bahwa Naruto akan selalu ada di sampingnya.

**~0o0~**

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki mendekatinya. Pandangannya menemukan mertuanya—Tuan Hiashi— yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Ekspresi khawatir tak luput di wajahnya yang penuh wibawa.

"Bagaimana operasinya?" tanya Tuan Hiashi sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto, diikuti Hanabi yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Sudah satu jam lebih," jawab Naruto pelan.

"Stadium berapa?"

"Tiga."

Mereka kembali hening. Hanya ada suara detak jam yang menggantung di dinding di depan mereka, serta suara langkah kaki suster yang melewati mereka. Mereka menunggu dalam gelisah, bahkan bibir pun terlalu kelu untuk kembali membuka kata.

Menit-menit pun meninggalkan mereka, yang hatinya terus merapakan do'a dan pengharapan agar wanita yang mereka sayangi masih diberikan keselamatan.

Dan suara pintu yang membuka menarik kesadaran mereka, lantas berdiri dan mendekati dokter yang masih membuka maskernya.

"Bagaimana, dokter?" tanya dua sosok itu bersamaan.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar,"

"Ya Tuhan, terima kasih." cetus Naruto penuh syukur.

"Jadi, apakah saya sudah bisa melihat anak saya, dok?" tanya Tuan Hiashi.

Dokter itu mengangguk singkat.

"Terima kasih dokter," Balas Tuan Hiashi.

"Sama-sama, pak. Untuk itu saya permisi dulu." ujar dokter itu sembari tersenyum, meninggalkan dua pria yang begitu bersyukur atas keberhasilan operasi Hinata.

**4.**

Hinata menatap perban yang membebat pinggangnya, rasa perih begitu terasa ketika ia tak sengaja menyentuh bagian bekas operasinya. Tapi bukannya jera, tangannya terangkat untuk meraba sumber rasa sakit itu. Bentangan melintang di bawah perutnya, ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa tanda yang ditinggalkan pisau bedah di tubuhnya.

Kulit tubuhnya tak lagi putih mulus, melainkan sudah ada baret bekas pisau di sana. Baret yang membuatnya merasa tak lagi utuh. Ia merasa tak lagi sempurna di mata Naruto, setelah luka di tubuhnya, kerut dan bintik bekas suntik infus di tangannya, entah apa lagi yang akan muncul setelahnya.

Dan keresahan itu datang kembali padahal sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam. Ketakutan karena merasa akan ditinggalkan dan kesendirian. Ada banyak perempuan-perempuan yang sempurna di luar sana, yang cantik, yang tidak berpenyakit, yang tidak lemah seperti dirinya. Naruto bisa saja memilih satu di antara mereka yang lebih sempurna dibanding dirinya.

Suara pintu yang membuka membuatnya menoleh dan melihat sosok Hanabi—adiknya muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyum cerianya. Karena adiknya yang bersekolah di luar negeri, dia pun sudah sangat jarang untuk bertemu muka dengan saudara perempuannya itu.

"Kakaaak!" seru Hanabi tanpa sadar, rasa senang karena bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya membuatnya lupa di mana ia berada.

"Hanabi, kapan datangnya?" tanya Hinata begitu Hanabi selesai memberikan kecupan di kedua pipinya.

"Barusan, pas habis dari bandara aku langsung ke sini. Uuuughh, aku kangen sekali pada kakak!" celetuk gadis berambut coklat itu sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur Hinata. "Kak Naruto mana?"

"Sedang menebus resep dokter. Kau datang sendirian ke sini?"

"Aaa... tidak juga sih. Tadi ada Kak Neji dan Kak Tenten, tapi aku meninggalkan mereka di parkiran. Yeaaah, mereka sedang mengurusi 'si tuan cerewet' yang sedang rewel di mobil. Eeewww..."

"Tu—tuan cerewet..? Kenji?" tanya Hinata terkejut. Tidak menyangka bahwa keluarga kecil kakak sepupunya akan datang menjenguknya juga.

"Yaaa, siapa lagi. Bocah bawel itu." celetuk Hanabi, "Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan kakak sekarang?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "sudah lumayan membaik, kok."

"Oooh..."

Di sela beberapa detik, suara ketukan pintu membuat dua perempuan berambut panjang itu menoleh bersamaan.

"Masuk," ucap Hanabi. Kenop pintu bergerak dan pintu itu membuka menampakkan dua sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Hinata, ditambah lagi satu wajah yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan di gendongan si wanita.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata?" tanya Neji mendekati tempat tidur Hinata, sementara Tenten mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sudah lumayan," jawab Hinata singkat, kemudian menyapa Tenten dan Kenji, anak Neji dan Tenten yang baru berusia tiga tahun. " Hai Kenji."

"Hai juga tante Hinata..." Tenten mengangkat tangan mungil Kenji seolah mengatakan 'Halo' pada Hinata. "Naruto mana?"

"Katanya tadi mau menebur resep, mungkin sebentar lagi dia kembali."

Tak lama setelah berkata begitu, pintu kamar Hinata kembali terbuka untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan menampakkan sosok Naruto yang terkejut melihat ada empat orang di kamar Hinata.

"Wah, panjang umur. Baru diomongin langsung muncul." kata Hanabi.

"Ooo, lagi ngomongin aku ya? Ckckck... kalian kapan datang?"

"Barusan,"

Dan kemudian percakapan demi peracakapan pun mengalir. Terkadang diisi dengan pembicaraan mengenai pekerjaan, kegiatan kuliah Hanabi, perkembangan Kenji, sampai saling sindir-menyindir. Hanabi yang baru pulang dari luar negeri dengan semanagtnya menceritakan keadaan di tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

Hinata pun terkadang ikut menimpali meskipun ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Ia lebih asyik menatap dan saling melempar senyum kepada bocah kecil yang duduk dipangkuan Tenten. Anak laki-laki bermata coklat itu terkadang tertawa setiap kali ibunya mencubit hidungnya. Dan setiap kali Hinata mendengar tawa itu, ia merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang teramat sangat di dalam dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mulai membayangkan dirinya sedang menggendong seorang anak. Memanjakannya, membuatkannya susu, membacakannya dongeng dan meninabobokannya sebelum tidur. Dulu ia merasa bahwa impiannya sudah begitu dekat, tapi kini mimpi itu direnggut olehnya.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan raut wajah penuh rasa sedih dan bahkan mungkin iri setiap kali melihat Tenten yang dengan sayangnya mencium pipi Kenji, atau setiap kali bocah menggemaskan itu menarik-narik tangan ibunya dan memainkannya. Hinata ingin memiliki momen-momen seperti itu di dalam hidupnya, saat ia bisa merasakan ada tangan kecil yang menggenggam jemarinya, dan juga gelak tawa bahagia yang mengisi hari-harinya.

"Hanabi, ayahmu menyuruh kita untuk pulang sekarang." kata Neji memotong pembicaraan antara Naruto, Hanabi dan Tenten setelah menerima pesan singkat dari pamannya.

"Apa? Tapi aku kan masih ingin bersama Kak Hinata!"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu," ujar Hinata. "Kau kan belum bertemu ayah."

Hanabi hanya memutar bola matanya, mencibir. "Yeaaah, baiklah. Dasar kakek-kakek tukang perintah."

"Hanabi!"

"Iyaa, iyaa... maaf deh. Aku pulang. Besok aku ke sini lagi ya, Kak." tukas Hanabi dengan setengah hati berpamitan pada Hinata, yang lalu diikuti Neji dan Tenten.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Naruto ketika pintu ruangan Hinata kembali menutup, seraya membelai pelan kepala Hinata.

"Iya," sahut Hinata, mencoba menyembunyikan getar yang tiba-tiba saja mencekat tenggorokannya. Susah payah ia sembunyikan getir di wajahnya, tak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu murung begitu?" Ah, kenapa Naruto selalu bisa menebak?

Mati-matian ditahannya air mata yang ingin merebak membasahi pipinya, digigitnya bibir bawahnya untuk meredam tangis. Bahkan kini ia tak lagi bisa tabah. Kini ia merasa begitu tak berarti.

"Hinata, ada apa?" raut khawatir kini muncul di wajah kecoklatan milik Naruto.

Hanya ada isak tangis.

"Ada yang sakit?"

"Maaf..."

"Ma... maaf kenapa?"

"Maaf," ucap Hinata setengah mati menekan sesak di dadanya, "Maaf Naruto, maaf... aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa. Maaf... karena kau hanya merepotkanmu dnegan tubuh penyakitan seperti ini..."

Naruto tertegun. Dengan lembut, disekanya air mata yang menetes di pipi pucat Hinata. "Mengapa kau terus menerus berpikiran seperti itu, Hinata? Mengapa begitu sulit bagimu untuk menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar menyayangimu?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu apa-apa..."

"Yang aku butuhkan cuma kamu, Hinata. Bagiku cukup ada kamu, Kamu lebih dari segala yang kuinginkan di dunia ini." Dipandanginya wajah Hinata dengan penuh rasa kasih, wajah yang selalu membuatnya merasa sebagai pria paling beruntung di dunia kita penuh dengan gurat-gurat luka. Hatinya memerah darah tiap kali mendapati raut seperti ini di wajah Hinata. Dan kini dia sudah tidak tahu, harus bagaimana lagi ia menghapus luka itu.

**~0o0~**

Sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak Hinata melakukan operasinya, dan keadaan Hinata pun berangsur-angsur membaik. Hinata mulai menjalankan aktivitasnya meski pun tidak seintens dulu. Ia juga masih harus bolak-balik rumah sakit untuk melakukan kemoterapi dan serangkaian pemeriksaan rutin lainnya.

Naruto pun tak lagi sesibuk dulu, sebisa mungkin ia akan meluangkan waktunya untuk menemani Hinata ke rumah sakit, menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kantornya lebih cepat sehingga ia bisa pulang dan punya lebih banyak waktu untuk Hinata.

Namun, meskipun begitu Naruto merasa sudah ada yang lain dari diri Hinata. Senyum itu masih sama, Hinata masih menyambutnya di teras tiap kali ia pulang dari kantor, bermanja-manja dengannya. Tapi hampir setiap pagi Hinata selalu duduk di depan meja rias di kamar mereka, berlama-lama duduk di sana memandangi wajahnya.

Sekali waktu Naruto pernah terpaksa sembunyi-sembunyi menangis di dalam kamar mandi ketika suatu pagi ia mendapati Hinata duduk menatap sisir yang dipenuhi helaian rambutnya yang gugur. Ia tidak bisa melihat kabut yang menyelubungi mata Hinata, ia tak bisa melihat sendu itu membayang di wajah yang jelita itu, ia tak bisa melihat helaian indigo panjang itu luruh di punggung Hinata. Ia tidak bisa.

Ia bahkan tak lagi sanggup mengucapkan kata-kata penghiburan untuk Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup menghibur Hinata dengan kata-kata yang terputus karena geram menahan tangis?

Pagi itu Naruto duduk bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi, punggungnya yang beradu dengan pintu bergetar hebat. Susah payah ia merendam tangis dengan menggigit buku-buku jarinya. Pertahanannya pecah, semua luka yang ia sembunyikan memaksa keluar dan merobek-robek hatinya. Dendamnya pada penyakit yang menimpa Hinata ia balas dalam tangis yang terputus-putus.

Hinata kritis tadi malam, entah apa lagi yang dikatakan dokter itu padanya. Dia seperti tuli. Padahal,sebelum beranjak tidur ia melihat bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja, mereka masih saling berbisik dalam perjalanan tidur mereka, saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan hangat kening Hinata yang ia kecup. Namun hidup terlalu senang bermain-main dengan mereka. Dini hari Naruto terbangun karena mendengar suara Hinata yang merintih memegang dadanya, mengeluh sakit. Hinata yang pucat dan sesak napas membuatnya mengambil langkah cepat, langsung membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit.

"Anak kankernya telah menyebar ke ginjal dan paru-parunya, Pak. Sistem pertahanan tubuh istri anda sangat lemah, hal ini membuat sel-sel kankernya berkembang semakin cepat. Untuk saat ini, kita hanya bisa berdoa agar istri anda bisa melewati masa kritis dan sadar dari komanya."

Naruto merasa lumpuh seketika. Hinata koma. Bagaimana bisa? Jadi selama ini pengobatan yang dilakukan Hinata itu untuk apa?

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah ketika melihat Hinata yang tergolek lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Selang-selang infus terhubung ke tubuhnya dengan alat pengukur detak jantung mengeluarkan bunyi denging yang lambat.

"Kenapa harus Hinata, Tuhan? Kenapa harus dia..?"

**~0o0~**

Sudah hampir satu minggu Hinata koma. Silih berganti kerabat dan teman-teman mereka datang menjenguk dan menungguinya. Naruto pun kini lebih sering tinggal di rumah sakit. Ia pulang hanya untuk berganti pakaian dan mengambil keperluan Hinata. Kadang kala Hanabi, Neji dan Tuan Hiashi datang bergantian untuk menunggui Hinata.

Setiap hari ia selalu duduk di samping Hinata, menggenggam tangannya dan mengecup kening serta pipinya seraya membisikkan kata-kata cinta. Mengenang kisah-kisah mereka, menceritakan mimpi yang pernah mereka rangkai berdua.

Sore itu, Naruto sedang menyiapkan air hangat untuk membasuh tubuh Hinata. Tangannya dengan cekatan memeras handuk kecil yang sudah ia basahi lalu membalurkannya di sekujur tubuh Hinata. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia tangan Hinata, menyeka setiap sela-sela di antara jemarinya.

"Hinata, bangun ya sayang? Buka mata kamu karena aku begitu merindukanmu. Aku rindu saat kita duduk berdua dan saling bercanda." kata Naruto lembut. Dia begitu yakin bahwa Hinata mendengar kata-katanya.

"Masih ingat tidak, waktu aku melamar kamu dulu? wajah kamu benar-menar merah tapi kamu tetap mengangguk. Saat itu adalah saat-saat paling bahagia dalam hidup aku, dia seperti gerbang yang membuka dan membawaku menuju kebahagiaan yang lain bersama kamu."

"Aku merindukan rona di wajahmu, Hinata."

"Bangunlah, jangan diamkan aku seperti ini... Tidak kah kau rindu padaku, cinta?"

Didudukkannya kembali tubuhnya setelah selesai, ia meraih tangan yang semakin kurus itu menyandarkan kepala pirangnya pada tautan jemari mereka. Bibirnya tak henti berbisik mesra, berdo'a agar mata keperakan itu kembali menampakkan sinarnya.

Naruto tertegun ketika matanya melihat setitik bening menitik dari kelopak mata Hinata yang terkatup. Untuk sesaat kata-kata berhamburan di dalam kepalanya dan badannya seperti lumpuh.

"Hinata, sadar kah kamu? Dapatkah kamu mendengarku?" tanya itu mengalir, ia tak bisa untuk tidak meremas bahu Hinata, pancaran kebahagiaan tak kuasa ditahannya. Keyakinannya terbukti, Hinata benar-benar mendengarnya.

Lalu semuanya seperti mimpi.

Denging monitor di samping kepala Hinata menghapus senyumnya. Seolah ditikam, ia terpaku menatap wajah tirus Hinata.

"Hi—Hinata? Hinataaa?" Naruto memacu langkahnya keluar kamar, berteriak-teriak memanggil suster, dokter, siapa pun yang bisa menolong istrinya. Dua orang suster dan seorang dokter cepat-cepat memasuki kamar Hinata, terburu-buru membawa Hinata ke ruang gawat darurat.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Naruto menatap pintu ruang gawat darurat itu. Tenggorokannya tercekat, kaget atas apa yang terjadi tadi. Padahal, harapan telah muncul. Namun secepat itu pula harapan itu pergi. Kini dia hanya bisa menunggu.

Detik-detik berlalu dan mewujud sebagai menit, dan menit pun menjalin diri dalam detak jam. Hati yang terus mengurai do'a dan pengharapan, memohon agar Tuhan mau mendengarnya saat ini.

Tapi Tuhan punya rencana lain, setelah berjam-jam menunggu dan berharap akhirnya pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka. Raut wajah penat dari dokter berambut pirang panjang yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Naruto.

"Ba... bagaimana, dok?" Kekalutan mencengkram dadanya.

"Maaf..." jawab dokter itu dengan nada sedih, "Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tetapi nyawa istri anda sudah tidak tertolong lagi..."

Rasa pahit memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto, lidahnya kaku untuk mengeluarkan penyangkalan. Rasa sakit menjalar dari hatinya dan tubuhnya bergetar oleh kecewa. Lukanya menganga, kini hati itu sudah tak lagi di tempatnya.

Naruto tak lagi mendengar apa yang dokter itu katakan. Ia bisu, tuli, dan buta oleh kabut duka yang menyelubunginya. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya mampu membawa tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang kini begitu dingin dan kaku.

Tangannya bergetar menelusuri garis wajah Hinata. Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan permata opal itu tak akan lagi membuka dan menunjukkan sinarnya. Tak ada lagi yang menyambutnya pulang…

**THE END**

**Author's side**

*Seorang tukang cela muncul dari balik panggung : Mpreett! Eksekusinya aneh banget! Masa' Hinata langsung mati gitu?"

Saia : Sudah takdirnya.. #menangis meringis takut melihat sosok Naruto yang bengis.

Seorang manusia nyinyir muncul dari dalam tembok : Alasan mati, ngek! begitu memang kalau orang yang diburu setan kalau menulis…

Saia : #makan aspal*

Aaaa…. Akhirnya fanfic ini selesai dengan er… ending yang err… err… err… aku tak bisa mengatakannya.

Sekali lagi, selamat HTNH 3rd YEAR, guys! Thanks banget buat yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk menikmati kisah cengeng ini sampai habis. Terima kasih pula atas review yang telah diberikan pada chapter pertama dari fanfic ini. Review kalian selalu menjadi penyemangat buat saia.

See you in another story, cinta!

Narsiezz dikit gak apa-apa yaphz!

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing…**_

_**Ever after…**_

*Kenapa cinta-cintaku? Sewot? Telan asbak!* #plaak


End file.
